Morning
by bunni and pennies
Summary: Bun-Bun is back with more lemony stories. WARNING. You have been warned. Mikan's wonderful way of getting up on a bright and early morning. LEMON ALERT


Hey Hey people~ Haven't written in a while but hope this makes up for it.

* * *

Mikan slowly blinked her eyes open before gaining her senses. She could see a faint glimmer of sunshine peeking through the curtains. Sighing at the start of another day, she attempted to pull herself up but found herself unable to move. Looking down, she noticed two arms wrapped tightly around her waist; the right hand was cupping her right breast, while unconsciously rubbing her nipple, and the left was buried in her pussy with the middle finger rubbing her clit. Mikan pulled but couldn't hold back a moan while trying to drag herself out of her boyfriend's grasp. Her hand reached toward the bed post but he was too strong for her, making her efforts completely futile. In the end, she could only lie on her side, with her boyfriend spooning her back and wait for him to get up.

"Natsume…no…no…st…sto…op…aaah!" She grabbed his left hand with her left and pulled his hair from behind her with her right but he kept on rubbing her clit. Mikan moaned as she felt her orgasm building, "NO…NA…NATSUME…I…I'M…GONNA…COME!" His response was to lick her neck then bit down on it before plunging two fingers into her pussy, with his thumb continuing to rub her clit. Mikan screamed with a guttural cry, her body bucking and twisting in Natsume's vise-like grip, but he only pumped faster, making sure to rub against her g-spot. Her cum was dripping out of her pussy and wetting the sheets which made his fingers make a squishing noise as he pumped into her as she came, screaming his name.

Panting, Mikan turned her head as blue eyes met smirking crimson eyes. "Morning." Natsume leaned towards her and kissed her forehead, then nose, before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Sighing, she allowed him to make out with her for a couple minutes wherein his ever questing fingers were still plunging in and out of her wet pussy; his right hand came up to cup her face, locking her in place. She broke the kiss and tried to turn around but Natsume held her locked against him, his face smirking down at hers. His right hand slid down to her neck as he started sucking the back of her neck. He bit down, causing Mikan to gasp, and he used this time to quickly pull his hand out of her pussy and stick his two fingers, covered with cum, into her mouth. "Suck it," he said, rubbing his cock against her ass. Mikan lapped at the fingers pumping into her mouth, before holding his hand still and sucking all of her juices off of his fingers.

Natsume flipped her over until she was lying on her stomach underneath him with his knees between her thighs. Glancing to his left, he picked up the tie he discarded the night before and tied Mikan's wrists together. He pulled her ass up so she was in a kneeling position with her upper body supporting her. He pulled her ass cheeks apart as he lowered his head to face her dripping pussy then quickly slapped one ass cheek. Mikan jumped. Natsume positioned himself so he was leaning on his elbows with his hands holding her ass to his face. Pulling her thighs farther apart, Natsume licked her from her clit to her asshole before sucking her clit. "AAAAH." He thrust his tongue into her vagina, sucking strongly. Her hips jerked as she tried to pull herself out of his grasp but his hands held her in an iron grip where she could only stay still and endure whatever he did to her.

"Na…" Lick "Natsume…" Lick "aaah" Lick "No…" Lick "St…" Lick "Sto…" Lick "Stooop" Lick "AAAAAAH." Despite her continuous pleas, he kept on sucking and swirling his tongue inside her pussy, lapping up her cum as fast as it came out. Mikan climaxed again, her juices squirting out but he lapped it up, bringing her to another fever pitch. Then, he suddenly knelt behind her and thrust his cock in to the hilt. "Ah, you're so damn tight. You feel so good. Oh…uuh…mmm" Natsume pulled out and slammed back in with a grunt of pleasure, his gaze glued at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her pussy. He leaned over her body so his chest was resting on her back as his arms wrapped around her waist and his teeth held onto her neck while he thrusted harder. His hips flexed back and forth in an increasing rhythm.

Mikan was beyond the ability to think. She was lost to the joy of having her body completely taken over. The shaft slamming in and out of her was throbbing and the way Natsume kept changing his angle and hitting her g-spot made it impossible for her to hold still. Her cries were getting wilder and louder and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore; her body shot into overload and froze. Every muscle in her body locked as her body spasmed and she came.

"Fuck yeah," Natsume grunted into her neck as she clamped, then spasmed around his dick, pulsing strongly. His back arched and his whole body flexed as his own orgasm took over as he shot his cum into her. The two collapsed on the bed, panting with sweat covered bodies. Natsume was the first to recover.

He rolled to the right side of Mikan and turned her body so she was facing him. He caressed her cheek, smiling gently then poked it. Mikan opened her closed eyes and pouted. "Meh, it's only morning and you already tired me out. How the hell do you expect me to function at all today?" Natsume's reply was to get up from the bed then turn around and picked Mikan up bridal style. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Shower." He smiled down at her before carrying her to their bathroom. Natsume carried her over to the hot tub and gently slid her in as he followed suit with Mikan sitting on top of him. They soaked in the tub for a while before Natsume turned on the whirlpools. "Ready for another round?"

"How much stamina do you have? How many times a day is enough for you?" his reply was to spread her thighs and pushed her clit right up to the whirlpool. Mikan screamed, her chest on the cold tile, making her nipples bead. Natsume held his cock and slapped it against her ass, whispering, "Ready for me brat?"

"You're such a…" He slowly slid the head of his cock into her asshole, forcing his thick, round head in with much effort, "je…jerk." Mikan gasped and clutched at the tiles but Natsume held her hips still and continued to drill his 10 inch cock into her asshole. Slowly, he managed to get half of him in. By this time, Mikan was light headed with pleasure. She looked like she couldn't take anymore. Her whole body was pulsating and she had already come once. With her clit continuously assaulted by the jets and her ass stuffed full of Natsume's cock, she couldn't take anymore. Natsume grunted and held her hips still before thrusting all the way, causing Mikan to scream before fainting on the edge of the hot tub.

Natsume was gasping at how tight her ass was before pulling out, then thrusting in. He lifted one of her legs out of the tub so one thigh was resting on the tile, spreading her pussy even more. He grabbed both hips and began to pound into her ass. A growl of pleasure rose from his throat as he pumped her from tip to balls again and again, striking their flesh together so fast it made a slapping sound. His arm muscles bunched tight, keeping her in place for his ramming cock as his hand slapped one ass cheek. He shifted his hand below her thigh that was resting on the tile and lifted it higher. His subsequent slam into her ass struck deeper than any of its predecessors that even Mikan let out a moan. He let out a growl as he came into her asshole, "Ugh, oh _fuck_."

Natsume pulled himself out then carried Mikan to bed again and slid in beside her, covering both of them with the covers as he drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

So how was my comeback work? Review but no flames as usual. Look forward to more~

Bun-Bun

(\(\ () () /)/)

('.') ( ' - ' ) ('.')

o( (")(") o(_)o (")(") )o


End file.
